Where friendship was
by Littleblackrose
Summary: What's replacing their friendship now? can it be safe after?
1. Are you up for this

**Chapter 1 **

"**Are you up for this?"**

It was around 2:00 A.M and a couple was lying in a bed, naked, under the bedspread, breathing still agitated from their previous activity.

"We…. We have to talk about this" he said

"Not now" She said "Not now"

And in silence they felt sleep.

The next day he woke up to the sound of the shower and knew she was still around so he grab his ropes and walked out of his bedroom towards the kitchen

IN THE BATHROOM

She was under the shower, thinking about the previous night, how did that happen? How on earth did that happen for second night in a row?

Flashback to the first night

The guys was waiting for a girl in a restaurant, a very fancy restaurant, actually it was her favorite restaurant. When suddenly she came, not the girl he was waiting for but someone else and he immediately knew his date wasn't coming.. again

"Hey" she said approaching the table he was in

"Let me guess, she's not coming, right" he said

"So sorry" she said looking at him

"Yeah, it doesn't matter" he answered

And there was an awkward silence

"Well, I better go now" she said while turning to leave but was stopped by her friend's voice

"Hey" he said

"Yeah?" she answered turning her attention to her friend once again

"Why don't you stay" he offered "for dinner I mean" he said again

"Are you sure?" she asked nervous

"Yeah, very" he said "please" he said pointing the chair in front of him

"Ok" she answered sitting down on the chair

3 hour later

They were going in to his apartment, 'cus it was closer to the restaurant they were in

"WoW, where did that rain come from" she comment taking of her coat

"No idea" he answered "The weather channel didn't say anything about it today" he comment "Let get you a towel" he said

"Ok.. Thanks" she said looking at him disappear towards the upper floor

A few minutes later they were both sitting in front of the fireplace, each with a cup of hot chocolate

"So, what was it this time?" he asked

"Huh?" she asked confused

"Your cousin" he said "Why didn't she come this time?"

"I don't know" she answered not wanting to tell him the truth

Sights "I'm such a loser" he said looking deep in to the fire

"No, you're not" she answered "I mean, look at where you are, you're on the final four of the tournament" she told him to reassure him he wasn't a loser

"So what?" he said "I'm not going to make it anyway" he said again

"Don't say that" she said "I have all the faith you're gonna win" she said looking at him "I'm sure you're gonna win"

He smiled

"Thanks for believing in me" he answered looking at her "You're a great friend you know" he said looking deep in to her eyes and she was looking back at him.

He came closer and so did she and before neither of them knew it, they were kissing, he came closer and began pushing her in to the carpeted floor and then one thing lead to another and they ended up making love in front of the fireplace, having as only witness the storm from outside and the fire in front of them

They didn't talk about it the next day, he just went back to his training and she went back to her duties

But then, two nights later

Flashback

He won and passed to the next round and they were celebrating on his apartment all of his friends were there, when they night turn in to midnight one by one his friends were leaving the apartment, she stayed behind to help him clean, after she finished with her part of the cleaning, she went to find him, he was in his bedroom balcony looking at the rain fall

"Is this rain ever gonna stop" she said trying to break the silence and not wanting to touch the subject she knew she was thinking of

"She's not coming again, is she?" he said "I should just stop" he said again "she doesn't deserve my attention" he explain to his friend "oh, sorry, she's you cousin"

"No, it's ok" she explained "You're right she doesn't deserve it" she said

There it was again, that looked of his, those deep eyes she loved and there she found herself wanting him again but she couldn't they were friends, and besides, two nights ago they had wine with their dinner, it was probably that the reason why they slept together

"hmmm I'm gonna go now" she said turning away trying to walk away from that desire but was stopped by his hand on her wrist, when she turn was greet by his lips on hers, he pulled her closer placing his hands around her waist, and her arms place around his neck, he then began to pushed them inside towards his bed.. and as soon as her back touch the soft sheets of his bed she knew she was totally lost and this was one more night they'll get to regret for the rest of their life or will they

End of flashback

She went out of the bathroom, wearing the clothes from last night, took a deep breath before leaving the bedroom, once she was going down the stairs she saw him and the of it,. It was like he was waiting for her

"I made breakfast" he said looking at her "Wanna join me?"

"Sure" she answered walking behind him towards the dinning room

And in silence they ate, but something was burning inside them, a desire, a wish for either of them to talk about what has been going on between them, but nothing was said, at the end of breakfast

"I'm gonna go now" she said "have a good day" she said standing up and turning to leave

"Wait" he finally said "We have to talk"

He didn't need to say more, she knew what was he talking about and it was true, they needed to talk

"Ok" she said walking with him towards the living room, that space of the house where everything started

"This, this that's happening between us………. Is wrong" he said

Her heart was breaking but she had to agree for the sake of their friendship

"Yeah" she barely manage to say "I know" she completed feeling sadness deep within her

"But I don't wanna stop" he said again surprising her

"What?" she asked shocked

"I don't wanna stop doing what we're doing" he said "I know friends aren't supposed to do this, and that it's wrong because we don't love each other, but I like it and I don't wanna stop" he said taking her face in his strong and manly hands

She just stared at him, not knowing what to say and he misunderstood her silence

"I understand you don't want to" he said letting her go

But she didn't want to stop either, she liked it too, it was wrong, really wrong but this was not about what was wrong or right anymore

"I don't……. I don't want to stop either" she finally said

"You don't?" he asked to be sure he heard her right

"I don't" she again smiling at him

He smiled back, oh that smiled of his again, he's so seductive and sexy and he doesn't even know it, and that's even sexier

They talked about this "relationship" they're about to begin

"Are you really up for this, Mist?" he asked

"I am up for this, Ash" she answered "I'm up for this" she repeated

Hello hello everyone, this story was post a while back, but I lost all inspiration on it, so I deleted it to fix some details, I hope you guys still like it, and I hope I can continue with it too, and like always if you guys have any suggestion or criticism those are always welcome

Bye bye


	2. The Way things are

**Chapter 2 **

"**The way things are"**

Three weeks later

The couple was keeping the affair a secret, in the day they were just good and best friends everyone knew, but in the loneliness of his apartment, they become lovers, they didn't have sex every night, just keeping company to one another was more than enough.

But others nights, when the desire, the wanting inside them was when they could love each other, and not in the way friends love each other.

One of those nights, when they did more than just keep company to each other, the storm hasn't let Pallet Town yet. They were just laying in each other's arms, she was looking at the curtains from the doors of his bedroom balcony, while he was holding her from behind, only the sound of the rain was heard until he spoke

"Say Misty, have you ever been in love?" he asked

"Yeah" She answered "Why do you ask?" she asked turning to face him

"No reason" he said "Does he know?" he asked again getting curious

"No, he doesn't" she said "He doesn't need to know" she again

"Why not?" he asked

"You know curiosity killed the cat" She answered

"But satisfaction brought it back" he said smiling "Come on, tell me" he insisted

"He doesn't feel the same way" she answered

"Oh" he said "Are you still in love with him?" he asked her again

"Yeah, I am" she said turning from him "he's the first guy that ever touched my heart that way" she said not wanting to sound so obvious

"Wow, he is special" he said

"You have no idea how much" she answered closing her eyes trying to hold her tears inside "What about you, have you ever been in love?" she asked

"Yeah, once" he said

"Does she know?" she asked

"Not yet" he answered "But I'm planning on telling her one of this days" he said

"oh, good" she answered, feeling disappointed, she was almost sure she wasn't the girl he was talking about "Hey Ash?" no answered the turned and saw he was already sleeping, she deeply sigh, "Good night" she answered trying to do the same thing

The next day

Misty's Point of View

When I woke up the next day it was already 10:30 A.M, and Ash's wasn't with me anymore, instead there was a tray with breakfast and a note, you tell me isn't that sweet? How can I not fall in love when he's behaving like that?

Ash and I, having an affair?, yeah, I'm having an affair with my best friend, and I'm scared, because even if I agree to this because I love him, he doesn't seem to know it, I know he doesn't love me, I confirmed it last night, and I'll be the one with a broken heart here, but he'll never know (A.N: or will he?")

End of Misty's POV

She got up from the bed, she was anxious do to the note, it said "Mist, don't make plans for tonight, I wanna go out to dinner" Ash

They were going out, like on a date, it wasn't exactly a date, but give her a break, she's in love, and she was going out and do some shopping

She left everything in order in his apartment and left. In case you were wondering why Ash has an apartment, the Pokemon League gives all the finalist an apartment to be in during the competition.

Somewhere else, at lunch hour

Ash was eating his lunch when someone caught his attention, he approach the person

"Hey" he said

"Well, hello Ash" she said looking at him "Long time no see"

"Yeah, it's been a while" he said looking up and down at her "You look…….. great"

Ash's POV

I was eating some lunch when I suddenly saw her, it's been a long while since the last time I saw her, she was beautiful then and now she's…. drop dead gorgeous, I've always like her… since the very first time I saw her

End of Ash's POV

"Say Ash, I was thinking, hhmmm, are you doing anything interesting today?" She asked while approaching him

"I….. I have this thing to do tonight" he answered "why you asked?"

"Oh, sad, because I'd really like us to spend some quality time together, I mean, to catch up" she said smiling "But if you're busy……

"No, no, I'm sure I can reschedule" Ash answer

"Ok, see you tonight then" she said kissing his cheek "oh, I'm in the Sun Pallet Hotel" she said before leaving the room

Ash just stared at her while she walked away, he had to call Misty and change their date, she sure wouldn't mind, but that's gonna have to be in the afternoon hours, they weren't allow to use the phone when training.

Hours later, Ketchum Residence

Misty was combing her hair, she was happy, when suddenly, the phone rang

"Misty here" she said answering "Oh, hey Ash" she said

"_Hey Mist, listen hmm, we're gonna have to reschedule our meeting for tomorrow" _he said

"Oh, why?" she asked "Training till late again?

"_Actually, no" _Ash said

And he explain the situation

"_Hope you weren't getting ready"_ he said

"no, no, I wasn't" Misty lied, of course she was getting ready "I was just watching some TV"

"_Ok, cool" he said "Thank you for understanding" _

"Sure, no problem" she said before closing the phone

Misty's POV

I slowly closed the phone, and looked at myself in the mirror, I was almost done with my hair, I sigh and undo my hair, stood up and put the clothe back to the closet and sat on the bed, feeling some pressure in my chest, I could feel the tears treating to come out, I was trying my best not to, but I was failing, they just spilled out of my eyes.

I knew it, I just knew it, she was the girl he was talking about last night, this is just some cruel coincidence that her dad is the one in charge of narrating the last fight in the tournament, and of course she would join him.

But I have no right to be like this, so jealous, so sad, so depressed, and he can end things any time he wants, and of course I'd have to agree 'cus I'm just….. his friends…. His secret affair, I'm just the girl he's having sex with.. and that's the way things are.

End of Misty's POV

End of chapter

Hey, this is another chapter of your "Where friendship was" story, I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoy writing it

_Italic words means Ash's, or anyone, voice through the phone_

P.S: In the real Pokémon Story the Pokémon league doesn't give the contestants a hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3

Where friendship was

Chapter 3

"That just hurts"

Ketchum's residence midnight

Since Ash's mom was away for the weekend, she left Misty in charge of her house, she knew she could trust her to take good care of her house, Misty was sleeping in Ash's bedroom, which was modified to fit an older version on Ash, the bed was bigger, the room was cleaner, mainly because of Misty, etc, etc.

Misty was awake most of the night and when she finally manage to fall sleep she felt someone walking inside the room and sitting on the bed behind her

"Hey Mist" said the person

"Jesus Ash, don't do that" she said realizing it was Ash "You scared me" she completed sitting down and turning on the lamp on the night stand

"Sorry" he answer while walking to the bathroom to change

"What are you doing here anyway?"she asked

"Well, we were having dinner close by and it's too late to go back to the apartment" he explain

"Oh" was all she manage to say

"My date was amazing" he said "and she's so beautiful" he said "Even prettier than the first time we met her" Ash said hurting Misty even more "You remember, right?"

Misty didn't want to listen anymore, him talking about the girl he likes it's too painful, that just hurts, a lot

"Hurray" she said laying back down "I'm drowsy, so goodnight"

Ash finished changing in to one of the pajamas he had there and went to bed, laying in the bed behind Misty to hugged her; he then started to smell her hair and her neck

"You smell nice" Ash said "What is it, jasmines? He said running his nose up and down her neck

"Yeah" she said getting uncomfortable, well actually starting to like what he's doing

Misty's point of view

It is just me or Ash is trying to seduce me?, he better stop because I think he's succeeding, and I'm really, really liking it.

End of Misty's point of view

He then started kissing

She knew what he wanted; he just never asked her that way

"Ash, stop it, we're in your mom's house" she said but Ash wasn't paying any attention, not to her words anyway

He then place his hand on her face turning her attention to him

"I know" he said before kissing her "But I can't help it" he said looking deep in to her celestial eyes "I want to have you" and that was when the thin walls she had were broken

She gave in to the kiss, this powerful, passionate, deep and delicious kiss he was giving her, and ended up in his arm one more night

The next day

Misty was the first one to wake up, she looked to her side, and there he was, sleeping, he looked so cute,

"I love you" she said as low as she could so he wouldn't hear her, she then got up and went to take a shower

Misty's point of view

Last night was so amazing, wrong, really wrong 'cus this is his mother's house, just one more thing to add to the list of sins I've accumulated, but I just couldn't help but surrender myself to him, there was something different about him last night, about the way he makes love to me.

It was so powerful, strong, passionate yet so sweet and tender. God you must think I'm pathetic and a whore for sleeping with my best friend but, I so much love him, with all my heart that I don't care what people will think if they found out about us.

After taking a shower I went down to make some breakfast, I'm guessing Ash will stay in bed till late today, since the pokemon league gives them a day off for the pokemons and trainers can have a little rest.

I was so absorbed into making breakfast and how good I felt last night I didn't realize he went in till I felt his arms around my waist. I so hated it when he acts like we're a couple in love, it makes me forget we're not more than just friends who are sleeping together.

End of Misty's point of view

"Morning" he with his arms still warped around her waist

"Morning" she said moving away from him

Ash's point of view

I woke up this morning and Misty wasn't next to me anymore, didn't know where she was till I smell the cooking so I'm guessing she's in the kitchen, so I got up and went to take a shower; while taking a nice cold shower my mind went back to yesterday, not to my date with Giselle but to my night with Misty.

It felt so different, I don't know what got in to me last night, that drove me in to make love to her in my mother's house, I don't know if it was her perfume or that her skin felt so soft, but whatever it was drove me a little crazy, and it felt different.. good different.. great different actually.

When I went down to the kitchen she was cooking breakfast, I said morning but I guess she didn't hear me so I went up to her and wrap my arms around her waist and whispered a "morning" in her ears but, she answered back and moved away from me, I felt that maybe she was angry and it was either because I cancel our dinner or because I took the courage to seduce her last night.

End of Ash's point of view

"What's the matter?" he asked following her close behind

"What do you mean?" she said taking out the plates and glasses to set the table

"Is something bothering you?" he asked her "is it because I cancel our dinner or because of what happen last night?" he said cornering her in between him and the fridge

"Last night…. Doesn't bother me at all, it was just a little inappropriate" she answered

"So what's bothering you it's that I cancel on you to go out with her last night" Ash said trying to look in to her eyes

Misty looked down feeling discovered

"I'm gonna make it up to you, I promise" he said to her and she looked up and there was a moment were they got lost in each other eyes and just when they were about to kiss the phone rang, so they pulled away and Ash went to pick it up while Misty went back to the burned scramble eggs in the stove

Misty throw away the ruined breakfast and started cooking more when Ash went back to the kitchen

"That was mom saying that she's coming tonight, with Aunt Mary" Ash said

"Oh, that's great; that means I'll have to do something special for tonight" Misty said serving the breakfast in two plates

"You know that also means you're gonna have to find another place to sleep in" Ash said

"Oh, yeah, didn't really thought about that" Misty said

"You know, you can come to the apartment, and stay with me" Ash said

"I….. ok. I guess" misty said and they started eating the new breakfast

Later, while doing the dishes

"What are you doing this afternoon?' he asked

"Going to work on your mom's garden and in the orchard" she said not wanting to show how excited she was for that simple question "Why?"

"I thinking that maybe we could, you know stay in and watch a movie or two and then go out for a walk or something" Ash said

"Oh, hmmm, if a finished early, then ok" she answered placing dishes in the dish holder

"Do that tomorrow" Ash said (A.N: more like demand)

"I can't tomorrow" Misty answered "Going to cerulean tomorrow" she said again as she finished the dishes and exit the kitchen towards the orchard

"Cerulean" Ash said "Why, something wrong with the gym?" Ash asked following her outside

"No" she said "it just that it's been a while since I was last there and besides I wanna see what are those three sisters of mine up to" Misty said while working on the orchard

And the morning went on Misty working on the orchard and then on the garden and Ash helping her so she would finish quicker, and just before lunch they were done, but the trip to the beach was cancel do to the intense rain that was falling in Pallet town, so it was movie time or so she thought.

After 45 minutes of movies there's was a knock on the door, Ash was about to stand up to see who it was, but Misty stood up first

"it's ok, I'm going" Misty said "I don't like this part of the movie, it's too embarrassing"

When Misty opened the door she didn't like who was on the other side of the door

"Hello Misty" the person said "It's been a while"

"hello… Giselle" Misty said with a fake smile in her face

"Is Ash still around?" Giselle said

"Yeah, he is" Misty said "Ash is for you" she said

Ash stood up and went to see

"Giselle" he said smiling "Come on in" he said

"I came to look for you, you know to go out and do something" she said "Or are you busy now?"

"No, no, we were just watching a movie" he said

Misty felt a little left out so she excuse herself and left towards the living room while the two of them chat in the house's porch, 5 minutes later they were coming in to the house

"Going to take a shower, why don't you girls catch up a little" he said to Misty and Giselle while going upstairs

Downstairs with Misty and Giselle

"So, what's up with you?" Giselle asked Misty

"Not much" she answered "Just around for Ash's competition"

"Nice" Giselle said "You know, you look really different since the last time"

"Well, 8 years can do a lot in a person" Misty said

"I know, look at Ash for example" She answer "He is so hot, don't you think?"

And before she could answer Ash came down the stairs

"I'm ready" he said

"Ok, let's go then" Giselle said to Ash "See you some other time" she said to Misty who was in the couch watching the movie she and Ash started to see earlier

"I'll see you later Mist" Ash said leaving with Giselle and leaving her alone and heart broken

End there's another chapter of this story, I know what you're gonna say, since when did Ash learn to seduce, I just thought he's 18 he can't be that dense anymore, a little dense it's necessary but not that much. 

I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it, any comment or criticism will well accepted . XOXO LBR


End file.
